What Are Real Heroes Like?
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: The Titans are confronted by Catboy, a rival hero, and his team. They all claim that the Titans are too focused on their image and not about saving lives. Robin gets angry and becomes hell bent on showing them what real heroism is.
1. Chapter 1

What Are Real Heroes Like?

Chapter 1

Robin and Starfire were in the den watching television. Beast Boy was laying on the floor of the den taking a nap as a bloodhound. Raven was sitting down at a table playing solitare by telekinetically moving the cards with her mind. Cyborg was working on the T-Car. Beast Boy yawned and woke up. He turned back into a human and walked over to the fridge to get a soy snack. "I'm starving!" Beast Boy complained. Robin flipped the channel to the news channel. Psimon was getting taken down by five teen heroes, but they weren't the Teen Titans.

At Murakami High School, Psimon was creating a disturbance by draining the thoughts and knowledge from the students planning to make his brain grow. "I don't think you'll get too much from them Psimon," a teen dressed up like Robin, but with a teal and black costume with a big teal cat head shape on his chest. A tan girl wearing a periwinkle blue belly shirt and long pants was behind him smirking. Robin stared at the television in aw.

"What the?" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy ran over with a sack full of tofu cubes.

"Why didn't the alarm go off?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Someone took the batteries out," Cyborg stepped in behind Beast Boy. Raven flew over concerned.

"I couldn't sense any danger in my mind," Raven commented.

"I am worried," Starfire said.

"We need to go find out who these people are," Robin signaled the Titans to follow him into the city. Meanwhile, the teen and the girl were teaming up on Psimon.

"Is that all you got?" the girl taunted. "EARTH!" She uprooted a stream of rock and crushed it into Psimon. He was knocked back into a stop sign. The boy jumped up, flipped, and landed on Psimon's chest.

"Get off," Psimon blasted him off with a psychic blast.

"AIR!" the girl exclaimed. She caught the boy on a stream of air.

"That was close," the boy said. "Thanks." The boy dropped to the ground. His eyes glowed a deep teal. He turned into a cat half human creature and charged towards Psimon. The girl lifted a rock wall behind Psimon preventing his escape. The boy tackled him through the rock wall knocking him out. The Titans arrived confused.

"Who are you people?" Psimon groaned in his last moment of conciousness.

"We're Catboy and Killaya," Killaya stated proudly.

"No, you're about to be thoroughly questioned if you don't tell us who you are and why you're in our city!" Cyborg angrily roared. Catboy showed no fear of Cyborg's roar.

"This city isn't just for the Titans. My team and I have traveled to many cities: Star City, Central City, Metropolis, Gotham City, even Happy Harbor. You guys aren't real heroes anyway," Catboy scowled in retaliation.

"WHAT?" Robin said offeneded by Catboy's comment.

"You heard him, you guys are too busy in your T to be anywhere near the action. Look what I found being sold by a street vendor," Killaya held up a Beast Boy plush doll in front of Robin's face. "You aren't real heroes, your an enterprise of action figures and trading cards. We're real heroes we care more about the fight than the image." Robin charged both of them.

"You don't know how much passion I have for these people!" Robin tackled Catboy to the ground.

"So much that you would tackle someone who just saved an entire high school of young pupils?" Catboy grinned. Robin got off of him.

"We'll be seeing you all around soon," Killaya grinned. Catboy opened up a dark energy portal and they both walked through it. It closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin and the Titans were back at the Tower. "The batteries were flooded out and iced over," Cyborg walked in saying.

"One of them set up a shield to keep my telepathy out of range of the city," Raven mumbled.

"They want all of the credit," Robin said. Starfire flew over.

"We cannot make assumptions Robin," Starfire whispered. Robin faced her with a frown.

"I KNOW CATBOY!" Robin yelled in Starfire's face. She quickly hid behind the couch. "He's helped Batman before with any magical issues. He's never acted like this before. His team the Rebellion was here."

"In the Tower? How?" Beast Boy asked.

"I gave Catboy an access key," Robin murmered.

"Why?" Raven asked sitting on the couch opening up a book.

"He wasn't arrogant like he is now," Robin explained. "He's a good hero. He's like a combonation between Raven, Beast Boy, and me."

"We saw him open that portal, turn into a cat creature, and pull off some acrobatic moves, but I'm not convinced that this guy is good deep down like all of us," Cyborg argued.

"Who is on his team?" Starfire inquired.

"Marine Boy, Lilica, Element. They're all teen heroes," Robin replied.

"He's basically put together a team of anti-titans," Raven said looking up from the book.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We wait. We wait for Catboy to make the next move. Maybe I can find out who's behind all of this," Robin answered. The alarm went off.

"Instigator and XL Terrestrial just broke into the gold depository by the docks," Cyborg explained.

"Catboy is going to be there," Robin said.

Short! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Instigator and XL Terrestrial were beginning to walk off with several bars of gold. A dark energy portal opened up. Catboy stepped out along with his team: Marine Boy, Killaya, Lilica, and Element. "Let's kick their oversized butts!" Element screamed.

"Stop acting like Beast Boy," Catboy's hands glowed black and he shot a beam at XL Terrestrial he was shrunk back down to normal size. Instigator ran towards Catboy.

"Hoki snapfara!" Lilica chanted. A force portal opened up in front of Instigator and he ran into it. "He's on his way to limbo."

"Good," Catboy grinned. Killaya soaked XL Terrestrial in water. Then together, Marine Boy and Element flash froze him.

"Victory!" Marine Boy yelled. They all were on their way out when another dark energy portal opened. Out stepped the Titans.

"Where are they?" Robin asked in an annoyed tone.

"We stopped them Boy Wonder, so back off," Killaya said. They all walked off. Robin ran after them. Marine Boy turned back and froze Robin's feet to the floor.

"Stay put," Marine Boy snickered.

"If it's a fight you want..." Starfire landed in front of them. Beast Boy ran over along with Cyborg and Raven. Starfire blasted all of them backwards. Catboy bounded off of a wall.

"We don't have time for this," Catboy growled.

"But we do," Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and blasted Catboy. He leaped off of the wall. Catboy landed onto a crate of gold bars. Lilica flew over and telekinetically lifted some gold bars and hurled them at Cyborg. One bar hit and dented his sonic cannon shorting him out. Beast Boy turned into a boa constrictor and coiled around Lilica and Catboy. Element ran over, turned into neon light and blinded Beast Boy turning him back into a human. Catboy and Lilica escaped. Killaya covered herself in rock armor. It tripled her strength. She picked up two gold bars and hurled them at Starfire. Starfire dodged one but was hit by the other and knocked her back into a wall.

"Later," Catboy filled the depository with darkness. When it cleared, the Rebellion was gone.

"We are going to destroy them," Robin growled in fury.

SHORT BUT SWEET?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Titans were back at the Tower. Robin was furious he was cursing and yelling. "Something is defenitely wrong with Robin. He's never like this," Cyborg commented.

"I have never heard such foul language since we met the Johnny Rancid," Starfire added.

"I'm picking up an unbalance in Robin's emotions," Raven began, "it was the same reading I got from those other heroes." Cyborg scratched his chin.

"Maybe there is some kind of emotion changing technology at work here," Cyborg pondered. Catboy phased in through the wall with the rest of his team.

"Now what would make you think that?" Catboy snickered.

"You ruined my relationship with Bruce!" Robin tackled Catboy into the pool area.

"Now the fun begins," Element chuckled filling the room with blaring neon light. Back in the pool area. Catboy was hovering over the pool.

"You ruined everything!" Robin pulled out a birdarang. Catboy dragged it and him into the pool. Catboy raised a typhoon of water with Robin inside of it drowning him. "Any last words?" Catboy grinned.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Starfire charged Catboy and knocked him into the pool. Catboy's head lifted out of the water. He frowned. Killaya ran in and side-kicked Starfire into the pool.

"Two on two," Killaya muttered beneath the water as she dove in after Starfire. Meanwhile, the fight was continuing outside of the pool area. Raven telekinetically trapped Element in a dark energy bubble. Element turned into a solid figure of neon and blasted out of the bubble. He then charged into Raven's eyes blinding her.

"AHHHHH!" Raven yelped in pain.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled. Lilica trapped him in a magical prison. Cyborg blasted Lilica from behind. Cyborg launched a rocket at the prison Beast Boy was in. Marine Boy froze it and punched Cyborg. Cyborg swung back. Marine Boy leaped up and smashed his elbow down into Cyborg's human eye. Then he water blasted him into a wall. A loud boom came from the pool area.

Short and kinda sweet?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 FINAL

Catboy had taken out Starfire with a big blast of some kind. Killaya dragged her out. Catboy phased beneath the pool area. "You're not getting away, not this time," Robin blasted a hole in the pool bottom with and exploding disc. Robin jumped down through the hole. He looked around. It was dim. Catboy peered down at Robin from a ledge by the ceiling. He jumped down. Robin heard him. Something slipped through his legs. He heard tiny nails scratching on the metal floor. Robin chased it. It ran through a wall. Robin hit the wall when he tried to chase the creature.

"I thought Bruce trained you not to be fooled by illusions," Catboy snickered, but Robin didn't see him. Catboy clamped onto Robin's back and flipped him into a pile of crates. Robin flipped back and grappled Catboy. Catboy phased through the floor and out of Robin's grasp.

"Stop hiding," Robin said angrily. A hand came up through the floor and pulled Robin through the floor. Catboy grabbed his foot and hurled him towards the floor. Robin pulled out a grappling birdarang and shot it at the ceiling saving him. Catboy charged Robin and cut the tether from the grappling birdarang. Robin fell to the floor. Someone phased up through the floor, it was Raven. She caught him. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran in.

"It's over," Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla. Starfire's hands glowed green.

"Leave him alone," Starfire growled. Beast Boy jumped up and smashed Catboy to the ground. Starfire shot a starbolt at him knocking him back. Cyborg blasted the ceiling causing debris to trap him on the floor. A blue "A" appeared and disappeared.

"That's what happened to the others," Raven commented. A blue "A" appeared and disappeared on Robin's head too.

"So someone wanted this all to happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin hasn't been himself since Catboy came, maybe he was carrying the "A"," Cyborg added. "According to my readings, the "A" wasn't created by Catboy, but by someone else..." The Titans looked at where Catboy was, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he...?" Beast Boy started. There was a piece of paper left behind. Robin picked it up:

Dear Titans,

Thanks for breaking the spell. Azra put us in a non amnesiac mind control trans. As for who Azra is, we have no clue... I saw what I did and I'm sorry.

Catboy and the Rebellion

P.S.- Stay in touch

END


End file.
